Bring It On, Big Time
by peace.love.music.11
Summary: When four small town girls move to L.A to record with Gustavo, everyone better brace themsleves, because these girls surely know how to go off with a bang. Will they quickly steal the hearts of our beloved BTR boys?


_**A/N: Bon Jour! This is my first BTR fanfiction, and I really hope you like it. The OC's are from my OC contest, and I really hope I did them justice. Please excuse how boring this may seem, it's just the prologue, so give it a chance, and I promise it will get better! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bring it On, Big Time**

Chapter One

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ugh! You cannot be serious!"

All eyes were drawn to Danielle Middleton as she complained loudly, after about a tenth person commented on the fact that her and her friend's had come in fourth for the school talent show. She was certain they were a shoe in, and accidently bragged about how they would definitely win, but no . . . they just had to come in fourth.

Her hands shot up in the air before falling back down into her lap, where she soon directed her eyes. Her blonde bangs feel over her face, blocking her features.

The three other girls sitting around the table at Roger Wilks High School groaned in unison, and rested their head on their hands.

"I still don't understand how we came in fourth," Samantha Chase deadpanned, carefully placing a piece of her light blonde hair behind her ear.

Christina, being the most optimistic of the group, stepped up. "Well, fourth really isn't that bad, guys! I mean, seriously, there were like fifteen acts, and Sky's Uncle was one of the judges, so there was no doubt she would win." She seemed rather odd-looking compared to the rest of the group, being the only one with dark brown hair.

Renee soon scoffed at her best friend's over-enthusiasm, and the mention of their 'arch-nemesis'. "You do realize that we _also_ lost to that creep kid that burped the _National Anthem. _He got a _standing_ _ovation!_" The blonde leaned back and rested her elbows on the table, kicking out her feet.

"Don't forget that terrible illusionist," Dani mumbled, still shaking her head over what was going on.

"Hey, guys!" Four pairs of eyes shot up, and narrowed shortly after. Each girl had the same scowl on their face, as they stared at the natural red-head and her group of friends.

"What do you want, _Skylar_?" Renee spat, standing up, and smiling because she knew Sky hated being called by her real name.

A smirk passed the plumped lips of the other girl, and she let out a sigh. "Oh, Re-Re, always so quick to get to the point."

Danielle quickly stood and joined Renee. "She asked, 'what do you want?'"

Skylar let out an airy laugh. "Just making sure you guys were okay with your ribbons. I wish I got one, since it was hard for me to find a nice spot for my trophy, but I eventually did. It's right next to my other ones."

All four girls were in line now, their faces mirrored each others. Renee stepped forward. "Lemme guess, it's right next to youraward for: Most likely to _cheat _her way into winning any contest she's in."

Sky rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, going eye to eye with Renee. "I don't cheat," she spat, flipping her fiery locks behind her. "When are you finally going to believe that I am ten times better than you and your little wannabe friends?"

"Hey, we aren't wannabes!" Christina complained.

"Yeah! We can't 'wanna be' something when we already are," Sam added, but everyone just went silent. Danielle gave her a 'what are you talking about' look.

Sky rolled her eyes once again and went back to glaring at Renee. "Just watch it. Okay, Franco?"

Suddenly, the sound of the ringing bell sounded throughout the school grounds, and everyone who was outside began to retreat to the classrooms. Skylar gave one last laugh and glare before walking away.

"I swear one day, I am going to punch her," Renee shouted as the four girls walked into the school.

"I'll help," Dani yelled happily, raising her hand, before replacing them in the pockets of her orange sweatshirt.

"I think she was kidding," Sam whispered, causing Dani to look down dejectedly.

"Man, I was looking forward to that."

The four girls laughed, before splitting up to go to their separate classes: Danielle and Sami to history, and Renee and Christy to chemistry.

* * *

"What are you drawing now?" Renee asked her friend who was doodling on her notebook, while both were supposed to be taking notes.

Christina's dark brown eyes flicked up towards her friend, before back down at her paper. "Nothing really."

Renee peered over the girls shoulder to get a good look, and saw an intricately designed flower covering the paper. She sighed and rested her head on her hands, for she was always jealous of her friend's drawing abilities.

"Okay, now, I want everyone's attention because we are going to have a project due in two weeks."

Immediately, Christy eyes shot up to the front of the room to Ms. Burke. Quickly, she turned to a new sheet of paper, determined to get a good grade. Renee laughed lightly at her friend's urgency and took out her own sheet of paper.

"Now, for an example of what you could possibly do, I have one the best projects to ever go through this school, as voted by the teachers." She reached under her desk and pulled out a large poster board. "It's by Delilah Ann Lynn . . ."

The brunette inwardly groaned because she didn't want to hear anymore, and she put her head down on the table. Typical Dee, always getting the perfect grade. How was she supposed compete with 'best project to ever walk through the school'?

Renee, seeing her friend's sadness, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Will the following students please report to the Main Office, immediately. I repeat, will the following students please report to the Main Office, immediately."

Everyone in the classroom got quiet, as all their eyes adverted to the intercom, hoping they weren't going to be called. "Renee Franco, Danielle Middleton, Christina Lynn, and Samantha Chase. Again that is: Renee Franco, Danielle Middleton, Christina Lynn, and Samantha Chase. Thank you."

_What?_

Eyes widened, Renee and Christina jumped down from their lab stools, and picked up their bags. They hadn't done anything wrong had they? Their breathing picked up pace, while they began taking the 'walk of shame' out of the classroom, everyone staring at them with disdain. Why did they have to have the lab table in the back?

"What do you think they want?" Christina asked with a gulp, as she shut the classroom door behind her.

"I'm not sure," Renee answered, scratching her head.

"SAM, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE IN LABOR!"

Both Christy and Renee got extremely confused looks on their faces, at the sound of a voice they recognized as Dani's. They exchanged awkward glances, before picking up their pace to the office. They walked in on the scene of Dani with her hand on Sam's back, while Sam was hyperventilating.

"What happened?" Renee asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I've never gotten in trouble before guys," Sam said between gasps, "My mom just let me go to a public school! There's no way she'll let me stay if I'm in trouble!"

"Well," Dani started, putting a hand on her hip "if you could try and not sound like you're about to have a child, that would be nice."

"Sorry," Sam whispered quietly.

"What do you think they want?" Christy asked again. "I mean, why would they want _all_ of us here at the same time? I find it rather coincidental."

"Sky probably told her uncle that the guy who jump roped to _Party in the U.S.A_ was better, and they want us to return our ribbons and bump us down to fifth," Dani said sarcastically, stretching out her back.

"Would you girls please come inside?" All four girls' heads snapped towards the door to see Mrs. Willows, the office secretary at the door.

The girls nodded and followed reluctantly. Renee put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and she could feel her shaking. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered in an attempt to comfort her friend's raging nerves.

The four entered the office single file, Dani in front, with their heads downcast.

"Oh my God!" Dani yelled and stopped, causing the three behind her to bump into each other.

"Hey, D, watch where you're walkin—" Renee shouted, before her eyes widened when she spotted the person next to the principal "Wait aren't you . . ."

"You're Kelly Wainwright," Dani squealed, the shorter girl earning weird glances from her friends.

"Girls, take a seat," Mr. Fellows instructed from his leather chair, a stern yet happy look on his face.

Each girl took one of the four seats in front of the desk, curious looks adorning their features.

Sam's voice was shaky as she spoke. "Are we in trouble?" She ran her nimble fingers through her hair, her blue eyes darting across each adult in front of her franticly.

"You're not in trouble girls, actually, the complete opposite." The four females let out a long sigh of relief.

"Then why are you here?" Christy asked, adjusting herself in her seat.

Kelly cleared her throat, "I saw your talent show last night, and thought you girls were fantastic."

"We try," Renee cooed in a sing-song voice, her over-confidence coming out slightly.

"Is that why you called us down, to tell us we were good?" Samantha questioned, slight aggravation in her voice from the fact that she had been overreacting over nothing.

"No." Kelly stepped out from behind the desk and handing each girl a piece of paper. "As you know, I work for Gustavo Rocque, and I think you girls really have what it takes. So, I would like you to come to L.A to audition and maybe record some demos."

This was followed by an extremely long moment of silence, before Dani spoke up, raising a single finger. "Wait a second, let me get this straight. You," she pointed to Kelly, "want us," she swirled her finger around, gesturing to her and the girls beside her, "to be a singing group?"

"Yes," Kelly answered slowly, nodding her head. "Are you interested?"

Another moment of silence settled in the room. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Renee raised her hand. "I'll do it."

Dani looked as if she were tossing it around in her mind, before smiling hopefully. "Can I meet Big Time Rush?" When Kelly nodded, the dirty blonde's smile to grew wider. "Then, I'll do it, too."

The spotlight switched over to Christy, for it was her turn to decide. "Sure, why not!" It was her perfect opportunity to do something that her sister couldn't compete with.

All heads turned to Sam who was looking downwards with a pensive expression.

"Come on, Sami. We can't do this without you," Dani said in a hushed tone, trying to coax the girl into going.

Sam looked up her eyes scanning across her line of friends, before looking back down to her lap, her fingers playing with her Pandora charm bracelet. _What to do? What to do?_

When she looked back up, everything seemed to stop, including everyone's hearts when she finally spoke. "I'm in."

A wide toothy smile was plastered on Kelly's face. "Hope you're ready for L.A, girls!"

And so the musical journey begins . . .

* * *

_**Haha! So copied that last line from Big Time Audition. Please don't kill me!**_

_**Anyways, what did you think? Reviews are welcome, and completely appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_***Peace . love . music . 11**_


End file.
